


Devil’s Share

by gildedfrost



Series: Top Shelf [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aliens, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedfrost/pseuds/gildedfrost
Summary: “Have you ever been to the moon?”Connor cracks his eyes open. His hair is askew atop the pillow, and his hand rests atop Gavin’s heart. “Briefly. Why? Have you?”
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Series: Top Shelf [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905412
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Devil’s Share

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: The Sun, The Moon, and All The Stars

“Have you ever been to the moon?”

Connor cracks his eyes open. His hair is askew atop the pillow, and his hand rests atop Gavin’s heart. “Briefly. Why? Have you?”

Gavin scoffs, voice rough with the morning. “Shit, man, I’ve barely been out of Michigan. I think the Grand Canyon was higher on my list. Not that I’ll make it there at this point, anyway.”

“It was quiet,” Connor says, after a brief hesitation. “Empty. Motionless. My first time out of a cage and it was stifling.” He drums his fingers on Gavin’s chest. “But the view made me feel like I had the entire universe in front of me. Anywhere I wanted to go, I could. I saw a million potential paths, a million different planets and moons, each one of them within my grasp.”

“Think you’ll ever travel the galaxy?” Gavin takes Connor’s hand in his, feeling the warmth of it. A perfect mimicry of humanity. “Leave this world behind and go on some grand journey?”

Connor smiles softly. “Not for as long as I have you.”


End file.
